


Drunk and Falling in Love

by femkakashi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Everyone’s gay, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, akaashi’s gay, bokuto’s a dumbass gay, drunk akaashi, it took me a month to finish this, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkakashi/pseuds/femkakashi
Summary: Akaashi was laid off and just wants to get drunk with his best friend.





	Drunk and Falling in Love

Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou had been neighbors for almost three months before they finally met. Akaashi worked nights while Bokuto worked days and they never saw each other until one fateful Tuesday when Akaashi had locked himself out of his apartment. It was around seven o’clock and he had dug around in his backpack for thirty minutes before sighing in defeat and slumping against the wall opposite his door. He rung the landlord five times before giving up and began contemplating about passing out on the floor. 

Bokuto was running late and barreling out the door at seven-thirty when he almost tripped over a man sleeping right outside of his door. He was able to catch himself before stomping his foot on the man’s crotch and then squatted down next to him, carefully poking his shoulder. It took a few pokes to wake him up but when he rolled his head over and opened his grey eyes at Bokuto, the squatting man felt his heart stop. 

“Oh, shit—“ his eyes went wide “—did I fall asleep?” 

After Bokuto had somehow managed to unlock his door with a metal skewer and hairpin, Akaashi thanked him quickly let himself into his apartment not even bothering to ask him how he knew how to do that. 

After feeding Maka, his lovely cat, Akaashi promptly passed out on his bed without even changing his clothes and Bokuto had sprinted to the train station and spent the rest of the day thinking about the sleeping man. 

While Bokuto worked, Akaashi slept until four in the afternoon, his eyes were heavy even after his shower and he slouched around his apartment as he picked up the clutter that had accumulated over the past week. 

Then he had the brilliant idea to thank his neighbor for unlocking his door by making dinner for him. Akaashi always heard him open and shut his door around seven considered the walls of the apartment complex were very thin so he started cooking around six-thirty. Hoping the grey-haired man didn’t mind a simple spicy curry and rice dish. 

Akaashi was sitting on his couch watching the news as the rice finished up steaming and the curry was simmering on the stove when he heard the door across the hall from him open and shut. He quickly but carefully moved Maka off his lap and slide to the front door. He didn’t bother to change out of his slippers as he opened his door and stepped to the short distance to the apartment across from his. He knocked twice and waited for an answer. He heard feet shuffle near the door, locks unhook and the door swung inward to reveal a half-naked man. 

“Can I help you?” The man asked with a smirk, definitely noticing how Akaashi’s cheeks reddened and his eyes scanned over his naked torso. 

Akaashi had to force himself to look away from his toned stomach and chest to meet his golden eyes. 

“I wanted to thank you for this morning,” Akaashi said as his fingers tangled over each other. “I made spicy curry and rice and was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner?” 

The man’s smirk turned into a smile as he nodded his head. “Let me change and then I’ll be over,” he said and didn’t even bother to shut his door as he began unbuckling his pants and pushing them down his legs as he walked to what Akaashi guessed was his bedroom. 

That’s how their friendship began. Akaashi making food for him and brushing it off that he wasn’t good at halving recipes and Bokuto leaving breakfast Bentos at his doorstep in the morning. With each meal, they tried to one-up each other, a sort of game that they both knew they were playing but dared not mention it. They texted throughout the day, Bokuto would feed Maka in the morning if Akaashi was running late (he had a spare key made after the lockout incident), and since Akaashi had Friday’s off they usually went for drinks. 

Though Akaashi had started early today. He was on his third glass of wine when he heard a knock at the door and Bokuto letting himself in with his famous “Hey hey hey Akaashi!”. 

Akaashi tipped his head back and downed the rest of his drink, he’s cheeks already flushed as he smiled at his friend. “Hey Bo,” he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. “I got laid off today, I wanna get real hammered so let’s not waste anytime.” 

He wasn’t a light weight but wine did make him touchy-feely and he couldn’t remember if Bokuto had seen this side of him yet. They mostly drank beer with the occasional shot of sake but never wine. Akaashi almost forgot that he had a bottle shoved in the back of his cabinet. 

“Woah, hang on Kaash,” Bokuto unwrapped himself from Akaashi’s arms and held him at arms distance by his shoulders. This made Akaashi pout considering Bokuto’s arms were long. “What do you mean you got laid off and have you been drinking?

“I mean what it means dummy.” He pulled away from Bokuto and walked back towards the kitchen to pour himself another glass. “And just a few glasses of wine,” He poured a half glass and downed it quickly. “Boss said something about a budget cut and since I was the youngest I would be able to bounce back and find another job quickly since I, and this is a direct quote, didn’t have a family to take care of.” He rolled his eyes and fumbled for his phone and wallet on the counter. “Now can we go.” He said and grabbed at Bokuto’s hand and pulled him out of the apartment, locking the door and then pushed the grey haired man out and slammed the door shut. 

They walked close together, their hands seemed to brush with every other step they took. 

“How was your day Bo?” 

Bokuto felt his cheeks reddened and he looked down at the ground; Akaashi had never called him by that name before today. Sure he’d been shortening the younger man’s name from the day they met, he did that with all his friends. Akaashi was a formal person and still to this day called him Bokuto-san. Hearing him shorten his name like that made Bokuto’s heart skip a beat. 

“It was fine,” he said as his hand came up to the side of his neck. “Better than yours I guess.” 

That made Akaashi throw his head back in laughter, “I hope your day was better than mine.” He picked up his pace, almost skipping and grabbed Bokuto’s hand. “Hurry, there's a band playing tonight and I want good spots.” He said and pulled him down the street. They slipped between the crowd of smokers in front of the door, Akaashi’s hand not leaving his until they were pressed against the bar. He ordered two shots of sake and slammed it back as soon as it was placed in front of him, Bokuto watched in amazement as this was a new side to the quiet man he’d grown accustomed to. 

The shot glass was pressed against his lips and Akaashi was smirking at him. “Down the hatch.” 

After another shot and two beers the men made their way to a high table that was set off to the side and talked as the band set up. 

“Komi and the Owls.” Akaashi read on the front of the drums. “Never heard of them.” He was drinking to fast but Bokuto didn’t know how to tell him to slow down. 

“Hey Kaashi did you eat before we left.” 

He shook his head, “I was to upset.” 

Bokuto knitted his eyebrows together and sighed before standing. “Wait here.” He began pushing himself through the crowd once again, hearing Akaashi yell for more beer while he was at it. 

“Hi,” he said when the waitress walked up to him. “Can just get a burger, cheese only and some fries.” 

She nodded and yelled to the chef in the back. The food here wasn’t good, people just came for the cheap liquor and music, but Bokuto knew the pain of getting drunk on an empty stomach and didn’t want Akaashi to have to suffer through that. 

He looked over his shoulder to see Akaashi stealing his drink not so discreetly and he chuckled. When he got the food and two more beers the band was slowly coming out on stage. 

“Here,” Bokuto plopped the food down in front of him and Akaashi eyed it suspiciously. “Akaashi eat it, you don’t wanna get drunk on an empty stomach.” 

“You don’t wanna get drunk on an empty stomach.” He mocked and brought the greasy burger to his lips and took a big bite. “Happy?” He said with a mouthful of food. 

“Very.” Bokuto said. 

Bokuto realized this was the first time he’d seen Akaashi drunk. He usually just got a slight buzz or a little tipsy but never fully drunk as he was having to drag Bokuto home. 

Bokuto was a loud, wild drunk, he wondered who Akaashi would turn into. 

A foot brushed against his calf and he looked up to see Akaashi smirking behind his burger, and his foot kicked out again, a little hard. 

So he was a childish drunk. Bokuto could handle that, Kuroo, his best friend from high school, was like that as well.

As long as the man himself didn’t drink too much. 

“OMMF.” Akaashi tried to say something but his mouth was too full. “Bof, I funna go by fhe sfage.” He said once he had swallowed half of his food. 

“Finish your burger and at least half your fries.” Bokuto said stole a few of the fries. “Then we’ll go up there.” 

“Why are you being so—“ he searched for the word “adultish tonight.” He scrunched his nose. “Why won’t you have fun with me.” 

Akaashi pulled puppy dog eyes on him and Bokuto was done for. He couldn’t resist puppy dog eyes. He chugged his beer, let out a belch, which made Akaashi’s gag and then stood from his seat. They first went to the bar to take another shot and get two more beers, then Bokuto turned towards Akaashi.

“Come on.” He grabbed the younger man’s hand. “You wanted a front row spot didn’t you.” 

Akaashi’s grip tightens as he bounced behind Bokuto as they made their way up to the stage. They managed to squeeze near the middle of the stage but Bokuto was pressed behind Akaashi who was leaning against the stage. He turned, hips brushing as he smiled up a Bokuto. 

“I want to get a day time job.” He said and pressed a palm over Bokuto’s heart. “Close to your job so we can take the train together in the morning.” An honest drunk too, Bokuto noted.

Bokuto felt his cheeks heat up and he grabbed at Akaashi’s hand and pulled it away so he wouldn’t feel the way his heart started beating fast. He smiled back down at his friend. “I’ll help you look for jobs once you get over the shit hangover you’re about to have.” Akaashi just rolled his eyes and turned back around, Bokuto noticing how much closer Akaashi was to him. The top of his head was brushing against Bokuto’s chin; his hair was soft and he resisted the urge to lean in and bury his face in his curls. 

The lead singer finally made his way to the front of the stage, he was short and someone in the crowd laughed as he had to shorten the microphone. He gave them a well deserved middle finger that the rest of the crowd laughed at. 

He was quick to introduce the band, and then pulled at the mic asking the crowd if they were ready. The man in front of Bokuto yelled with the rest of the crowd and then looked back at him. 

His smile was wild and genuine. 

Bokuto couldn’t breath. 

His body was warm from the alcohol buzzing in his system, his heart was faster than the beat of the drums that had started and without thinking he draped his arms over Akaashi’s shoulders and pulled the man closer to him. Akaashi didn’t jump or pull away, instead he settled into Bokuto's chest, his long slender hands resting over his wrist.

The band was rock based but had hints of pop, the lead singers voice could hit unbelievable high notes and bassist knew how to get the crowd moving to the beat. Akaashi swayed to the beat as his fingers drew patterns against Bokuto’s skin. From an onlookers point of view they looked like a couple. 

The band didn’t play many slow songs, keeping the mood upbeat and people dancing in their spots. Akaashi pouted when they played their last song. During the hour long set the man had drunk four more beers and was starting to sway. Bokuto was a little less drunk than him but still drunk. 

Akaashi who hadn’t let go of Bokuto’s arms the entire time turned in his grip to face the man. “What time is it?” He asked. His eyes were more lidded than normal his cheeks were flushed from the heat and alcohol. 

“A little after midnight. Want another drink?” Bokuto asked and Akaashi nodded, his thin hands unhooked the arms from around his neck and let Bokuto lead him back to the bar, his two hands staying locked around one of his. Bokuto ordered two more beers and the two sat down at two of the high stools, knees bumping and their hands finally separated. Akaashi was also a very handsy drunk, very much opposite from his reserved sober counter part.

The beers were placed in front of them quickly and Bokuto took a big drink while Akaashi stared at the label. 

“What the matter,” Bokuto asked leaning closer to his friend and resting and elbow on the table. 

Akaashi shrugged his shoulders. “Just thinking.” He said, fingernails picking at the paper label. 

“About..?” Bokuto egged on. 

“I got that job when I was in college to help pay my way through.” This much Bokuto knew. “But when my sister got sick I dropped out to work full time to help her with her medical bills since she couldn’t work.” Bokuto didn’t know this. 

“So you never finished college?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “I left in the middle of my junior year.” He said. 

Bokutos lips tightened into an O. 

“I kinda wanna go back.” Akaashi said. “To school, finish my degree.” 

“What was it?” 

“Architecture and Design. I wanted to own my own company.” 

“Why don’t you go back? You went to school around here right? I’m sure you could get back in.” 

“I was only able to go because I had a really good scholarship.” He set the bottle down and moved his hands to his lap. “The school said they wouldn’t hold it for me and I lost it when I left. Plus it’s a really expensive school, I couldn’t afford it with just a part time job.” 

“Oh,” Bokuto dropped his head and tried to drop the subject. 

“I’m sure I could find a trade school.” Akaashi said. “My drawings might be able to get me a job but nothing like I dreamed about.” 

The two men grew silent, despite the noisy bar.

They sat, the silence fading away as Bokuto began rambling about some volleyball game that had been on tv the previous night. The older of them reminiscing about his years in high school as the team captain and ace. His jaw dropped to the floor when Akaashi asked him what the ace was. He spent thirty minutes explaining how the ace was the star of the team, the one person that could lead the team to victory or pick the mood up during a losing streak. Akaashi wasn’t convinced after spending three months with Bokuto’s mood swings and seeing the little things that could flip his emotions like a switch. 

Around two a.m. the bar had started clearing out. The stage was dark and the bartenders had begun to clear tables and clean glasses. They finished the beers that were in their hands, both men far from tipsy but Akaashi seemed more out of it. Bokuto had to catch him from falling over when he stepped off the high bar stool. The two men laughed as Bokuto wrapped an arm around Akaashi and pulled him up straight. The two stumbled out of the bar, Akaashi surround in the taller man’s warmth as they walked back to their apartment complex. 

Both could walk fine on their own, neither of them close to blacking out but it was like they had magnets glued to their body; keeping them together. Even in the elevator to the fifth floor Akaashi leaned his head against Bokuto’s shoulder and grazed his fingernails softly over the hand that was slung over his shoulder. 

Both men’s heart clenched when the doors slide open and they had to pull away when they reached their doors. 

“Thank you Bo.” Akaashi said, eyes shining as his finger grazed over the tan skin of Bokuto’s arm. “And you better keep your promise of helping look for jobs.” Akaashi said with a wink. 

“Yes sir.” He gave Akaashi a military salute and the younger man giggled. 

“Goodnight.” He said and reached for his keys. As he started to unlock his door he heard the man behind his slap his legs four times. 

“Uh Kaash.” Both men turned around to look at each other. 

“Did you seriously lock yourself out?” The grey haired man gave him a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck. “I think we’re both too drunk to try to find anything that could unlock it so you can crash on my guest futon.” Akaashi stand and turned back around to finish unlocking his door. The two men were greeted by Maka circling around their feet and purring happily. The blonde cat loved Bokuto’s considering that man always cooked her an egg when he fed her for Akaashi occasionally. 

They slipped their shoes off at the door, their socks dragged along the wood floors as Bokuto went to the kitchen and Akaashi went to the hall closet. 

Bokuto rummaged through the fridge, finding a full take out container of chow mein. “That was supposed to be yours two nights ago but remember you got stuck at work. I just forgot to tell you it was in the fridge.” Akaashi could see him inspecting the food as he set up the cushion, stealing a pillow and blanket from his own bed to give to Bokuto. 

Both plopped down on the couch once they were done, Bokuto handing him a fork as they shared the cold dish. The tv was flipped on and they resumed the anime they had started a couple of weeks ago even though neither of them were really focused on it. 

“Is this from the restaurant on fifth?” Bokuto asked with noodles hanging from his mouth.

Akaashi shook his head. “It's on Wilkson and eleventh.” I saw it last week when I was leaving work last week and figured we could try it.” 

“It’s really good.” Bokuto mumbled with his mouth still full and Akaashi nodded in agreement. 

Bokuto was happy to eat most of it considering Akaashi still had the burger in his stomach. He leaned into the couch cushion, sneaking glances at the man next to him. 

There was no denying Bokuto was a handsome man. He was tall, broad and could capture the air in a room. While his muscles were defined, he had soft edges too. Both men had gained a little weight when they started cooking for each other. Bokuto's stomach was losing its hardness but Akaashi didn’t see that as a bad thing like Bokuto did. His neck was long, and his jaw was sharp. His smile was slightly crooked and his front two teeth slightly overlapped each other. But Akaashi couldn’t see those as flaws. Those little things, like the freckles Bokuto had accumulated on the bridge of his nose since taking his morning runs outside instead of the gym, made him Bokuto.

Those things, Akaashi suddenly realized, is what he was falling in love with. 

His cheeks brightened at the realization and he turned his head and covered his hands with his cheeks. Sure he’d had a small crush on Bokuto when they first met but he thought he’d gotten over it when the man made no signs of reciprocating the feelings. 

Not many people knew Akaashi’s preference towards men; just his sister and a few men who’d he’d met at the bar. He wasn’t the type to have pins and badges plastered all over the place. Not that he was embarrassed by his sexuality he had just never been that type of person, he was calm and reserved. 

But now with the alcohol running through his system he felt like he could blurt it out at any moment. 

“You want the last bit—“

“I’m going to take a quick shower and then head to bed.” He quickly got up from the couch, hands still covering his cheeks as he left a confused Bokuto who was shoving the last bit of food into his mouth.

Bokuto shrugged and hauled himself from the counter, dropping the empty takeout container in the trash and placing the forks in the dishwasher. 

Maka was curled up on the kitchen table, the soft placemat a makeshift bed for her. Bokuto brushes his fingers against her softly, not to jolt her awake. She purred at the familiar hands but didn’t move. 

Bokuto lingered around, taking in Akaashi’s apartment as the shower and tv ran in the background. Bokuto always found his home warm and welcoming. The yellows, greens and blues, which Bokuto learned were Akaashi favorite colors, were soft and bright all at once. At the bookshelf, Bokuto ran his fingers over the spines of the books. Some worn away and creased like they had been read a million times while some looked brand new. 

His fingers hovered over a section of black books that had no title, just the numbers one, two, and three written on with blue paint. He slid the first one out of its spot and flipped it open. He was met with beautiful drawings of high rise buildings, small cafes, home spaces, kitchen designs and even backyards and gardens. Even without colors, the pictures where bright and breathtaking. Each pencil stroke was precise and had meaning behind it. Every line was straight and strong. The shading was impeccable. Bokuto didn’t even blink as he flipped through the pages, not wanting to miss a single detail. 

He was so engrossed in the pages he didn’t hear the water shut off, or the bathroom door opening, or the rustling around as Akaashi slipped on his sleep clothes, or the first time Akaashi asked him what he was doing. 

“Bokuto-san.” The hairs on the back of Bokuto’s neck stood up as he slowly turned to face Akaashi; the sketchbook clearly in his hands. 

“Sorry Akaash,” Bokuto said. “I was being nosey, I didn’t mean to go through anything personal.” He shut the book and put it back only for Akaashi to pull it back out again. 

“If it was personal I wouldn’t have it a place where anyone could look at it.” He opened the book himself and brushed his fingers softly against the pages. “All of these drawings are from high school,” he said. “And they’re what got me into my scholarship.” He whispered as he thumbed through the pages silently. 

Bokuto watched Akaashi, the man’s unreadable expression far more beautiful than the drawings in his book. He wasn’t even halfway through the sketches when he slammed the book shut and grabbed the other two off the shelf and walked into the kitchen. Bokuto trailed behind him. 

“Akaashi?” He said softly. 

Bokuto didn’t see the tears start to fall from Akaashi eyes. He couldn’t feel the man’s heart clench as reality hit him. He let the books find a home in the trash as he gripped the edge of the counter. His bottom lip was pinched tightly between his teeth to keep any noise from coming out but he failed when he heard Bokuto softly call his name out again. 

The sob echoed through the silent apartment, Bokuto felt his heart skip a beat. 

“I haven’t drawn since I dropped out of college.” Akaashi said. “I can’t even pick up a fucking pencil. God.” He rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands hard enough to make stars form. “I’m so fucking pathetic.” 

Bokuto was next to him in an instant, hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling them away from his eyes. “You were put in a shitty situation,” Bokutk started. “Your sister needed you and you loved her enough to help her. I would kill to have a brother like you, I mean I haven't talked to my brother in three years.” 

Akaashi stayed staring at the ground, not wanting Bokutk to see the stream of tears falling from his eyes. 

“You’re only twenty-five Kaash, no ones expected to have their life one hundred percent figured out by the time their twenty-five. You can go back to school, it might not be to the one you went to before. We’ll find you a good job, one close to my work so we can take the train together. Everything will work out like it’s supposed to.” Bokuto whispered the last sentence as he cupped Akaashi’s cheeks and pulled his face up, staring straight into his brilliant grey eyes. “Plus you have me now, you’re not going to be alone through it all.” 

Akaashi’s jaw trembled in his touch and the shorter man grabbed a hold of Bokuto shirt and pulled the man forward, drunkenly kissing the corner of his mouth. 

Bokutos eyebrows shot up but he didn’t pull back, he let Akaashi presses his soft lips against his skin. Both men were still drunk, though sober enough to recognize what was going on. 

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi mumbled against his skin. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” 

“Akaashi—“ He was cut off by lips meeting his and his eyes snapped shut as Akaashi roughly bit into his bottom lip and then pulled back, leaving a few inches between their faces.

“I’m falling in love with your voice.” Akaashi’s hands brushed softly over his neck. “Your sharp edges.” Ghosted over his jaw. “Your softness.” Danced over his high cheekbones. “Your firmness.” Gripped his shoulders. “Your everything.” His hands slid down his chest, over his soft stomach, around his hips and settled on his lower back. “I’m falling in love with all of you Bokuto-san.” 

“Akaashi—“ 

“Just let me hold you for a little while longer.” He mumbled into his black tee-shirt. “Let me pretend that this is never going to end.” 

A large hand tilted his head back and he was forced to meet the golden eyes he grown so used to finding comfort in. 

“Who says I want this to end?” 

It was Bokuto’s turn to begin the kiss. He leaned down connecting this lips as one hand stayed on his cheek and the other found home on his slender hip. Akaashi sighed into the kiss, letting Bokuto’s hand hold the weight of his head as he let him take to control; not taking long for the man pry his mouth open. 

When warm hands brushed against the skin under his shirt, Bokuto pulled back. 

“Sorry was that too muc—“ Akaashi was cut off by Bokuto’s lips and the feeling of his large hands cupping his thighs and pulling him off the ground like he weighed nothing. 

“Bedroom?” Bokuto mumbled as Akaashi wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Please,” he let his fingers grip the grey locks as he explored Bokuto’s neck. 

Bokuto willed his knees not to buckle at the new sensation. He felt Akaashi smile against his skin when his throat let out a low moan when he bit down on the skin right over his pulse. 

Bokuto kicked the door shut and took a seat on the bed, letting Akaashi straddle his lap and continue the assault on his neck. Both men felt their lower halves began to perk up as their hips brushed and Akaashi let his hands wonder. 

“Akaashi.” Bokuto let his fingers tangle in the black curls but the younger man didn’t stop. “Kaash.” He tired again. “Akaashi.” Finally with a slight pull on his hair and “Keiji” falling from Bokuto’s lips he pulled away. 

“Fuck.” Akaashi cursed. “Never call me Akaashi again.” The fire in his eyes was now blazing hotter as his hands found the hem of Bokuto's shirt and pulled it swiftly over his head. 

As Bokuto went to do the same for him and raised an eyebrow. “Want me to call you Koutarou?” And Bokuto stopped halfway. “What about Kou?” Akaashi pushed away from Bokuto, letting his feet find the ground as he pulled off his own shirt. 

“You responded to Kou?” Akaashi pointed out. 

Bokuto has been called Kou before, it wasn’t the first time hearing the nickname. But it sounded so fucking erotic falling off of Akaashi’s swollen lips. 

“Kou?” Akaashi dropped to his knees in front of Bokuto, hands starting at his knees as he slowly pushed his hands forward until his thumbs skimmed over his arousal. He hummed as he unbuckled the black belt around his waist and slowly unzipped his pants. His fingers ghosted over his clothed cock as his looked up at Bokuto. 

“Stand up.” He demanded and Bokuto followed letting his hip sit slightly forward in his stance. Akaashi’s nimble fingers that Bokuto would always catch himself staring at were slowly pushing his jeans down just enough for him to pull his boxers down and for him half hard dick to come out. 

Akaashi looked like he was about ready to drool. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he mumbled and pressed his lips against the head. Bokuto’s parted as his lips created a tight suction and his tongue flicked at the sensitive spot below the head. Akaashi’s fingers slipped into two of his belt loops but Bokuto desperately wanted them wrapped around his cock. 

Akaashi knew Bokuto admired his fingers, but he wanted to give him the best head of his life. When he pulled away he looked up, his lips when redder than before, and said: “Don’t be afraid to pull my hair.” 

His mouth was on Bokuto’s cock again, the saliva that he’d let pool in the bottom of his mouth made it easier for the cock to slide until it hit the back of his throat. With a quick breath out of his nose he pulled Bokuto forward by his belt loops until his nose was buried in the soft patch of hair at the base; never breaking eye contact with the man above him. 

Bokuto let out a loud curse and his hand grabbed Akaashi’s head, fingers tightening the curls and hold him there. 

“Keiji,” Bokuto moaned as he threw his head back. 

With a pleased hmm from the back of his throat, Akaashi began to pull away, slide off halfway before repeating it again. He made a pattern between taking the cock in fully before sucking harshly on the tip and swirling his tongue around it. He could tell Bokuto was getting close, his hands tighten and Akaashi could see his stomach muscles clenching under his skin. With one thrust Akaashi had his arms wrapped around Bokuto, keeping him in place pressed into his throat as he squeezed and let Bokuto’s moans of pleasures fill his ears as warm cum shot down his throat. In the middle of his release Bokuto realized what was happening and pushed Akaashi away, shooting half of his load onto the man’s face. 

Akaashi smiled up at him. 

“Did I do good Kou?” He asked innocently with a scratchy voice from his kneeled position on the floor. 

Bokuto peered down at him, just a sliver of his gold iris could be seen and Akaashi felt a chill go down his spine. A thumb swiped at the mess on his face, gathering it before pressing the thumb into his mouth. 

“You did so good.” Bokuto said and let Akaashi stand up and kissed the top of his head. “Can I make you feel good now?” 

“Please.” 

Bokuto guided him to the bed laying him on his back and letting his fingers slip under the joggers he was wearing. Once they were off Akaashi bent his knees and let himself be presented to Bokuto. Fingers ghosted over his own cock and he looked up at Bokuto. 

“I’ve thought about this.” He said. “When we first met I jerked off the thought of you taking me right here.” 

“Me too.” Bokuto was on him in seconds, capturing his mouth and lacing their fingers together. “You’re so beautiful.” Bokuto mumbled as he pinned Akaashi’s hands to the bed. Their lips slotted together again, fitting like puzzle pieces as Akaashi let his jaw go slack. 

Bokuto was straddling Akaashi with his knees, not giving the man underneath him any pleasure putting pressure against his hard dick. Akaashi whined as he tried to buck his hips up. Bokuto clicked his tongue and pulled away to take off the rest of his clothes. 

Akaashi sat up and reached for the table next to his bed, pulling out the bottle of lube and popping the cap. He propped himself up on his knees and slicked his own fingers before slowly entering himself. His eyes widened at the sensation and he let out a throaty groan. 

“Fuck Keiji.” Bokuto crawled back onto the bed, eyes not breaking away from the work his fingers were doing as he leaned down and sunk his teeth until his pale ass cheek and grabbed Akaashi’s wrist. 

“I wanted to do that.” He mumbled and pushed his hand away, grabbing the bottle from the sheets as he warmed the lube between his fingers and slowly pressed one finger. Akaashi’s back dipped and his head rolled back at the feeling his Bokuto’s thick finger curling in him. 

“More.” He mumbled and Bokuto pulled away to add another. He took his time, slowly exploring the deepness of the man below him until three of his fingers could slide in comfortably.

“You sure you want this Keiji,” he said as he ran a flat hand up Akaashi’s back and placed it against his face. “If you want to stop you have to tell me.” 

“Please Koutarou.” 

That was all Bokuto need as he pressed the head of his cock to entrance to of Akaashi’s hole and slowly pushed himself in, being careful not knowing when the last time he’d been taken was. 

Both men let out a sigh when he was filled completely. Bokuto started slowly, grabbing the lube from the sheets again when he felt a little friction. He massaged the rim that was sucking his cock in, making the man under him shake on his hands. It didn’t look like Akaashi was going to be able to hold himself up for much longer. Bokuto wrapped his arms around the man and pulled them flush, Akaashi was warm against him as his hand reached up and weaved into Bokuto’s hair. 

“Kou.” He gasped as he was stretched wider and teeth bit into his shoulder. “I want to see you, I want to hold you.” 

Bokuto was quick to grant his wishes, sliding easily out of the man and laying him down gently. On his back he could spread his legs wider and he opened himself up to Bokuto. 

“Make me yours.” 

Bokuto shivered as Akaashi drew on his skin, his fingers swirling over the skin, creating a pattern of invisible lines that Bokuto hoped were tattooed on his body for the rest of his life.

Their skin was warm pressed up against each other. Their bodies melted as their hearts synced. Akaashi couldn’t stop his hands from tracing every curve and line of Bokuto’s body and Bokuto couldn’t focus on anything but reaching the deepest parts of the man below him. 

Akaashi’s moans got louder as he back arched of the bed and he wrapped his long legs around Bokuto’s hips. 

“Kou,” one hand slide down between their bodies until he found his own cock and began pumping softly. Bokuto picked up the pace, his hips losing their rhythm as he edged closer. “Look at me Kou.” 

Goldens eyes met grey as they came.

Lips crashed against each other and they held each other closer. 

“I love you.” 

—

Something was pawing at Akaashi’s chest, from the softness against his bare chest he guessed it was Maka. Slowly, he opened his eyes, despite his brain telling him to keep it closed. Maka was staring at him with her large green eyes, and nudge her nose into his cheek when he blinked up at her. 

“Good morning.” He said softly as he moved a heavy arm to pet her. 

His head was fuzzy and pounding, his body felt like he’d ran two marathons back to back but his heart was warm as he felt the body next to him move in his sleep. He let his head fall to the side and he was greeted with the sight of Bokuto, face buried in a pillow as he slept soundly on his stomach. If it wasn’t for the hungry cat on his chest, he would roll over and snuggle up in his arms and fall back asleep. 

He eased himself out of bed, ignoring the pain in his hips as he made his way into the kitchen and reached for Maka’s food. He hummed as he spooned our her serving and scratched behind her ear as she ate. 

Akaashi felt light, despite his body telling him otherwise. The night before was still very fresh in his memory as he stood and moved to his coffee maker. 

He heard the toilet flush from the kitchen and Bokuto’s heavy feet as he moved across the tile and draped himself over Akaashi. 

“Well good morning to you too Bokuto-san.” He giggled. 

“Kou.” Bokuto mumbled as he pressed his lips into Akaashi’s neck. “Only call me Koutarou from now on.” 

He circled in Bokuto’s arms, letting his hands falls against the man’s bare chest but he didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Did you mean it,” Akaasi asked, “when you said it?” 

Bokuto’s eyebrows raised and he knew instantly what Akaashi was asking. 

“When I said that I love you?”

Akaashi nodded, still looking at his pale fingers against Bokuto’s dark skin. 

“Of course.” Bokuto said. “I just didn’t realize it until that moment. And now that I'm standing here with you I’m starting to think I’ve loved you since we first met.” A finger went under his chin and raised his face up. “Do you love me Keiji?” 

Akaashi felt his heart speed up as he nodded his head. 

“Wholeheartedly.” 

“Then promise me one thing.” Bokuto pulled away, seeing Akaashi’s hands reach out for him but he didn’t give in. He made his way over to the trash can and picked up the lid, luckily the notebooks were still on top and nothing had gotten spilled on them. He held them firmly as he walked back to his loved and pressed the books into Akaashi’s chest and a palm to his cheek. 

“Don’t give up your dream.” He whispered and pressed their foreheads together. “I’ll help you achieve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. For more dumb haikyuu content follow me on twitter @akahgashi


End file.
